Referring to FIG. 1 there is shown an example of a multi-band signal transmitted in the upstream (or uplink) of a communications system. In this example it is assumed that the multi-band signal comprises two bands. As shown in FIG. 1, a first band is defined between the frequencies f1 and f2, and a second band is defined between the frequencies f3 and f4. A downstream frequency band may be provided between the frequencies f2 and f3, and a further downstream frequency band may be provided beyond the frequency f4.
Techniques for transmitting and receiving such multi-band signals are well known. For example, in modem technology a multi-carrier signal having multiple frequency bands is transmitted.
At the receive side, such multi-band signals require a large amount of processing. The processing speed of the receiver is determined by the highest frequency of the multi-band signal. That is, the receiver has to operate at a speed such that the received signals having the highest frequencies can be processed within system constraints.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved multi-band DMT receiver in which an improved processing of the received signal is achieved.